Optical metrology involves directing an incident illumination beam at a structure on a workpiece, measuring the resulting diffraction signal, and analyzing the measured diffraction signal to determine various characteristics of the structure. The workpiece can be a wafer, a substrate, or a magnetic medium. In manufacturing of the workpieces, periodic gratings are typically used for quality assurance. For example, one typical use of periodic gratings includes fabricating a periodic grating in proximity to the operating structure of a semiconductor chip. The periodic grating is then illuminated with electromagnetic radiation in the illumination beam. The electromagnetic radiation that deflects off of the periodic grating is collected as a diffraction signal. The diffraction signal is then analyzed to determine whether the periodic grating, and by extension whether the operating structure of the semiconductor chip, has been fabricated according to specifications.
In one conventional optical metrology system, the diffraction signal collected from illuminating the periodic grating (the measured diffraction signal) is compared to a library of simulated diffraction signals. Each simulated diffraction signal in the library is associated with a hypothetical profile. When a match is made between the measured diffraction signal and one of the simulated diffraction signals in the library, the hypothetical profile associated with the simulated diffraction signal is presumed to represent the actual profile of the periodic grating. The hypothetical profiles, which are used to generate the simulated diffraction signals, are generated based on a profile model that characterizes the structure to be examined. Thus, in order to accurately determine the profile of the structure using optical metrology, a profile model that accurately characterizes the structure should be used.
Further, in order to accurately determine the profile of structures of ever decreasing size found in semiconductor devices, there is a great need to reduce signal-to-noise ratios in optical metrology systems. This will further allow for meeting the requirement for increased throughput and lower cost of ownership.